Safe Russia X Prussia
by TrappedInTheEndless
Summary: The apocalypse. No one really expected it to come so quickly- especially Ivan and Gilbert. There's only one thing the albino wants- to just be safe in his lover's arms. One night, he finally gets his wish.


It all happened so quickly.

Gilbert and Ivan used to be happy together, their life was pure bliss. They were in an orchestra together, Ivan playing the cello while Gil played the flute. That's where they met in fact, and soon became close friends. It was love at first sight for both of them and no one was suprised when they started dating. They did _everything _together, it was near impossible to ever see Ivan without the small albino next to him anytime. Their orchestra got invited to play a concert in Germany, which was a huge honor, and of course they went. It was there that the Russian proposed and of course got a "no". Just kidding, it was totally a "yes".

They flew back to the states and started planning their wedding, but had only been engaged for a month when "it" happened.

No one quite knew what "it" was. Explosions everywhere, fire, floods, the apocalypse had broken out. That's when they figured out there was a subhuman species, the Slides. They didn't look all too human, but they did have two arms, two legs, and a head, as well as they walked on their legs. The main differences were that they killed all humans on sight and the fact they didn't have a face. It was just a blank surface with scales on it, really it was quite terrifying.

Gilbert was scared, very scared, and tried to fight, but found himself too weak. Ivan then journeyed across America, killing all of those creatures that tried to harm either his fiance or himself. Eventually they found another group of survivors who had built very tall walls to keep these creatures out, which worked. Finally, they could have some freedom.

They had a small little ceremony and learned this new way of life, even though it was hard to adjust. Still, Ivan had his cello and his husband and Gil had his flute and Ivan, so all was well.

- Time Skip -

Gilbert wanted every night to be like this.

He cuddled Ivan closer, nuzzling his "puffy" (because Ivan didn't like being called fat) belly and leaning heavily on him. The albino was curled up in the Russian's safe, warm arms and was looking at the sky and world around him with awe. "I wonder how many fireflies there are, Ivie?" he asked and tried counting them.

"Probably, around a hundred. Maybe two hundred," the Russian guessed, smiling as he watched Gilbert's scarlet eyes study every detail of the world. He couldn't help but kiss his hair, nuzzling him softly.

"I wanna catch some for you!" the smaller man giggled and let go of his boyfriend, instead running around after the glowing insects.

Gilbert had long since ditched his shoes and was running around in the grass, enjoying how it felt in between his toes. Sure he was getting bitten by ants, but he could care less, the softness was worth it. Plus it gave him an excuse to be pampered more. Ivan carefully watched him, his smile only growing more as he watched him run, looking so free. He would do anything to just see that smile forever.

Soon the German was able to catch a firefly and held it in his hands, letting out a noise of triumph. He raced back to Ivan and showed him the golden bug, his smile as bright as the light the tiny insect gave off. "Look, the awesome me caught one!" he declared.

"So you did," he chuckled and wrapped Gil up in his arms again, making him let the firefly go.

Gilbert loved the look of the trees against the starry indigo sky. How all you could see were the black silhouettes dancing in the wind, singing with the breeze. If he had to spend the rest of his life in one single moment he would spend it there, in Ivan's arms. "I love you, Ivan. Ya Tebya lublu, Ich liebe Dich."

Ivan smiled warmy and turned so that he was holding Gilbert bridal style, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. He noticed they were very chapped and split, but he could ignore that for now, he didn't want to ruin this moment that he knew would go away all too soon. "I love you too, Gilbie."

Gil leaned up and gently kissed along the blonde's jaw, hugging onto him tighter. He continued to just lay there with Ivan, listening to the cricket's songs for what seemed like a lifetime of joy and happiness. He didn't even notice when he fell asleep, resting against his soft polar bear. Ivan noticed when he slipped into a peaceful rest and smiled, picking him up and carrying him back to the sanctuary they were staying in.


End file.
